Solutions containing peroxides and peracids are well known in the industry for their germicidal (e.g., bactericidal, fungicidal, virucidal, tuberculocidal, sporicidal, etc.) properties, even at relatively low concentrations. Unfortunately, however, peracids and peroxides have a relatively high energy state and tend to readily decompose while in solution. The instability of these components is compounded when incorporated into other materials, such as wet wipes. The present inventors believe, for instance, that the reductive potential of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin may actually cause cellulose-based materials to accelerate the degradation of peracids and peroxides in a germicidal solution. As such, a need currently exists for a technique of incorporating a germicidal solution into a wipe so that it exhibits highly effective germicidal properties and remains stable.